Pleasure of All the Right Reasons
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to "Honoka's Sexy Train Ride". Honoka has become addicted to sex with her two men. But she figures she can't do it alone. She wants her girlfriend to join in as well.


**Pleasure For All the Right Reasons**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Marie Rose**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

"Hello, Honoka?"

"Marie? Heeeey, what's up?"

"I was wondering what you were up to. You haven't contacted me in a while."

"Ahhh...so sorry, Marie. I was sort of...ah...busy."

"Huh? Busy with what?"

"Ah...s-sorry. I have to go now. Still have a lot of things to catch up on."

"Oh, well, sorry to bother you."

"How about we catch up tomorrow, okay? Is that good?"

"Sounds fine. See ya."

Honoka hangs up and looks behind her two muscular studs who are playing with her butt hole and pussy at the same time. "You guuuuuys...come on! I was on a call and you decide to do this~?"

"Who wouldn't when you're this sexy and cute~?" the first man says.

"After all, you're our toy~" the second one says. "Now and forever shall it be."

"Yes...yes~!" Honoka nods as she turns back toward the wall, butt facing up and head down, clenching the sheets on her bed. "Touch me more! No...more than that! I want your penises! Both of them...in my holes! Right now~!"

One muscular man proceeds to lie on his back and Honoka starts to ride him Cowgirl position with his penis inside her pussy while the other penetrates her butt hole. Both of the men move their hips good and hard with Honoka letting out happy cries and looking up at the ceiling.

"I love them!" she squeals. "I love your things! So big and thick! They feel sooooo good~! Yes!"

The two men enjoy it like there's no tomorrow, penetrating both of her holes non-stop while Honoka moans and squeals at each moment of their cocks. It really wasn't her intention of having sex with those two guys, but they kindly asked her a favor and they eventually went into sex right away without Honoka protesting. It was painful at first, but for Honoka, she started to love every bit of it soon after getting a taste of their cock. And it went on for the whole night until exhausted.

It's the third week and Honoka is never tired of their cocks. She invited them over to her house while her grandmother's asleep. Her door is closed as well. Try as she might, she cannot seem to hold in her loud moans. Waking her grandmother might seem bad, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that she needs those dicks. They're her treasure. They're her happiness.

"More...do it more! Harder...deeper! I want it all~!" Honoka cries out.

The two men nod and go faster and harder with their hips, going deeper inside her holes just like she wanted.

"You're really our toy after all~" the one on the bottom grins.

"I'm not just your toy~!" Honoka says. "I'm your cum dumpster! I'm your sex slave! I'll do anything you wish for me to do~!"

"And you're our very good pet, Honoka-chan~" the one behind her says, smiling. "You just can't seem to leave us alone, can you~?"

"Noooo~" Honoka shakes her head. "I've become...so addicted that I can't...help myself! I'm really...I love your penises! This feeling is just soooo good~!"

The two men thrust and thrust hard and fast for a good half-hour until they are about to reach their limit. The man behind her grabs her butt cheeks, thrusting harder than ever while the one the bottom moves his hips faster, too. Honoka jerks her head back as she lets out loud happy cries.

"We're going to cum inside, Honoka-chan!"

"We're shooting it inside! Get ready!"

With one last hard thrust, the two men squirt their semen inside Honoka's butt hole and pussy at the same time. The pinkette moans loudly in pleasure and collapses onto the man on the bottom. She's so done for the day and the two men know it. They carefully get off her and let her lay in bed, exhausted while semen pours from her pussy.

"We'll see you tomorrow for another good round~" one man says.

Honoka lies there with a lewd smile on her face. Tomorrow she'll get to meet Marie...and her boytoys. This will be twice as fun.

 ****Next Day****

"Hm? What's the matter Honoka?" Marie asks as she and her girlfriend hold hands while walking on the sidewalk near a park.

"Nothing," Honoka says. "I'm just thrilled to hold your hand and spend time together outside."

"Really? So you're not acting weird?"

"No of course not~! Why do you ask?"

"It's just...your body's been twitching like you're feeling sick or something. Are you really alright?"

Honoka waves a hand and chuckles. "Don't worry, Marie. I'll be fine. I'm just looking forward to...this afternoon."

"Huh? What's happening this afternoon?"

"Let's just say...I have some company over," Honoka explains. She puts up a finger and winks. "That's all I'm going to tell you~"

"Awww, come on!" Marie pouts adorably and stomps her foot.

"Not to worry, I'll be fine. Let's just enjoy this date while we can~"

"Fine..."

Unaware to Marie, Honoka's company is her boytoys visiting her this afternoon. The petite blonde has no idea that Honoka's being used as their sex slave just for her enjoyment.

 ****Later****

"Sooooo biiiig~!" Honoka squeals as she kneels down and seeing those big cocks in front of her. She's stripped from her school uniform, leaving on her white thigh high socks. "Oh, I want to touch them right now~!"

"Go ahead~" the man on her right says. "They're all yours~"

Honoka goes right to work. She strokes both of their cocks, kisses the tips and licks around them before going back and forth sucking on them. She lets out sexy moans while doing this. Her mouth feels very warm when she sucks on them like that and the two men are just groaning in pleasure because of this.

"These filthy things~" Honoka coos. "I can't get enough of them. They taste so good~"

The pinkette continues sucking on them, enjoying the moment while one man pets her like a puppy. This is truly blissful for Honoka. She's so addicted that she's always begging for more every day, calling them and asking them to come over. The two men didn't mind in the slightest as to visit Honoka every day, satisfying her to the fullest. After about a half hour of doing her handjob, the men shoot their semen inside her mouth, filling her belly with their cum as much as they want. Honoka pulls away, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm~! They truly taste good~" she gives a lewd smile. "I love them~!"

 ****Next Day****

"Your lunch is fantastic!" Marie comments as she takes a bite of Honoka's lunch. "You really do cook well!"

"Ehehe! Yeah, my grandmother taught me~" Honoka says, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm glad you like it~"

"Honoka, this tastes so good! May I have another one of your meals tomorrow~?"

"Certainly~!" Honoka clasps her hands together happily. "I'll be sure to make it every single day for you~"

Marie and Honoka share giggles. A life as a couple is good enough...but for Honoka, she's now living a double life. And honestly, she doesn't care. She can do both just fine, despite being extremely exhausted after sex every time.

 ****Later****

"Okay, boys," Honoka says as she steps toward her two men. She is wearing a Naked apron with black thigh high stockings. She squirms her shaky legs together with one hand on her chest and the other on her exposed thigh. "You guys know what to do. I'm your serving for tonight. Please...eat me up~"

They start by sucking on both of her uber-large and sexy breasts, groping them here and there while fingering her pussy. Then shortly after getting her wet, one penetrates her pussy while the other shoves his dick in her mouth while doing missionary on her side. This is truly what she needed. Both cocks inside, no matter what hole. She's super addicted to this feeling and it's never going to end.

Her apron is taken off, leaving her thigh high stockings on while doing this. Loud moans of pleasure is coming from Honoka herself. She is all smiles, despite tears falling from her eyes. She's truly happy with her two men's cocks inside her. She can't get enough of them. They're her favorite things in the world.

Day by day, Honoka spends her time with Marie Rose...while having sex with her two boy toys. It's become her daily routine now. And she doesn't mind one single bit. She gets to enjoy both her girlfriend and boytoys, so it's no biggie. That is until her boy toys have to leave for a few days due to some circumstances, leaving Honoka with Marie alone.

Now it's not really that bad, but becoming addicted to cocks is like being addicted to cigarettes. She loves those two kind guys who gave her the most important gift: pleasure. And those few days of not having cocks inside her has been hard on her. First off, Marie is finding it odd that the pinkette is twitching and running off every single time just to masturbate in the bathroom. And then she masturbates inside her room as much as she wants just because she misses those big dicks so badly.

And as the final day passes, she gets a call from both of her boytoys, saying that they returned and they are coming to her home in a half hour. This excites her greatly. She's been wanting this from the time they left her. She is still in her school uniform, but it doesn't matter. She NEEDS to see her gentlemen right now. She NEEDS their cocks. She NEEDS their love. That's all that matters.

When the doorbell rings, she quickly runs toward it, despite that she's getting wet already. She answers the door and her two men are standing at her door, smiling. She lets out a happy gasp and embraces them both. They hug her back as she looks up at them with happy tears.

"Please...please...screw me!" Honoka begs. "I've been looking forward to this moment! I NEED your penises! Inside me! I couldn't wait any longer!"

"Very well, Honoka-chan. We'll give you what you missed~"

By the time they get to Honoka's room and shut the door, they go all out. Honoka is on one man's lap while the other is behind her, penetrating her butt hole. The other man stands up just to keep things easy and thus, Honoka embraces her man around his neck, giving him a leg lock while being double penetrated again. This is pure paradise for her.

Honoka shares a kiss with the man in front of her like she desires it while the other licks the side of her neck, down to her exposed shoulder. She keeps on riding those two while doing this all while enjoying her time with those two. It's just so beautiful that she could cry.

"Yessss...this is what I want~!" Honoka cries. "This is definitely what I need! Your penises...those wonderful...big...penises! I'm so happy~!"

"We're very glad...we could make you happy, Honoka-chan~" the man in front of her says.

"Our life with you is truly a blessing~" the second one says.

"Ohhhh...though something bothers me," the first man says. "We hear that you have a girlfriend. Don't you care about her too?"

"Yes...yes, of course I care~!" Honoka says. "She means everything to me...I feel bad about doing this to her, but still..."

"Why don't you introduce her to us? We haven't met her at all," the second one says. "It would be quite nice."

Honoka nods. "Yes...yes, of course! I'll bring my girlfriend with me tomorrow afternoon. I'll do as you wish~"

"That's our girl~" the man in font of her kisses her as a reward.

 ****Next Day****

Marie sits in the living room, drinking her tea while Honoka serves some cookies that her grandmother made on the small table. She is wearing a pink sweater dress with gray thigh high stockings. Marie is quite aroused by this, especially when she's seeing her large breasts almost poking out from the hole.

"I'm glad you came~" Honoka says.

"You were so eager to invite me," Marie says as she drinks her tea. "What was so urgent about it?"

"I'm so sorry I kept it from you all this time," Honoka says. "It's just that...I first met them on the train weeks ago and...I became so addicted that I can never live without these penises..." She unzips both of their zippers to reveal their fully erect penises. "Take a look, Marie. These babies...are not only for me now...but for you as well."

Marie looks at the two men and then at Honoka. She can tell that her girlfriend really wants to share. They mean no harm to her at all. All they wanted was to pleasure her and they probably didn't have any luck on finding any girls at all until they found her on the train. She wasn't really aware of them trying to make love to her at all, which is the reason why she's so surprised. But she comes to accept the fact that Honoka wants her in as well.

"Yes...Honoka...let's make love...together!"

Honoka gasps happily and kisses her beloved as thanks. The two men go, "Awww~!" at the happy yuri moment those two are sharing. Everyone is happy and that's a good thing.

The two face each other while each of their studs go behind them, penetrating their pussies with their cocks. Immediately, Marie feels like she's gone to a whole different world. A world with Honoka by her side. Both of the men start thrusting good and hard and Marie and Honoka each cry out with bliss while facing each other. They immediately intertwine hands, faces just inches away while being penetrated by their cocks. Desperately, they lean in and lock lips with one another, tongues caressing each other, moans coming from both of them. They smile, nuzzle each other's noses and continue feeling their studs' dicks penetrating their pussies. They then get into different positions, like stand up doggy for Honoka, face down, butt up for Marie Rose. Honoka then gets into missionary position from the side while Marie gets into stand up doggy, hands against the wall. Different positions, same exact pleasure for both of them. They are truly happy now that both of them are being enjoyed. They get screwed good and hard, lying next to each other in missionary position, intertwining hands in the process. The two men give one last good and hard thrust and shoot their semen inside their pussies. The two girls let out a cry of pleasure and after that, they both pant heavily as the remaining cum pours out from their pussies. The two men say their good-byes, feeling very refreshed and leave the house.

Marie turns toward her partner. "Honoka…thanks…for including me. It was the best experience~!"

Honoka smiles and takes her hand in hers. "My pleasure, Marie~! It was the best when we're together like this. Far more better than by myself."

"Absolutely. I love you, Honoka~"

"Me, too, Marie~"

 **A/N: Surprise! Didn't expect a sequel, did ya~? Well, it turns out that it did as I was writing this thing. Thought, "Hey, why not make this a sequel?" Hehehe~!**

 **A-anyways! Long and detailed reviews please! I worked very hard on this one.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
